houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Rearmarment Plan
The Master Rearmarment Plan, also known as the Dominion Rearmarment Plan was an R&D project started by House Kharbos in the late 3900's. The objective of this was to develop in secret a set of ship designs and technologies that would give Kharbos and its allies an advantage in a future conflict with the Ruling House. Kharbos leadership hoped that this would help modernize the Dominion fleet as a whole and allow it to once again rival the other Factions. While elements of the MRP were successful they could not be combined into a cohesive whole as originally envisioned. Because of this it has overall been considered a failure. The MRP was superceeded by the Adaptive Rearmarment Plan following a change of government in the late 4020's. Z5H - While not directly a part of the MRP, it is likely that House Kharbos planned to take advantage of this existing development program. Scarab II - A substantial upgrade of the old Scarab class intentionally omitting FTL in favour of more powerful weapons and shields. This would work in concert with other upgraded classes as part of a combined arms doctrine. The Scarab II entered production on schedule in the early 4020's but the main production site was captured by Pirates and terrorists derailing mass production plans. Attack Corvette II - Taking advantage of newer power systems and advances needed for the Scarab II, this program would upgrade existing standard corvette hulls to match the firepower of the larger attack corvette. With its smaller hull the ACRV II was harder to hit, would be cheaper to mass produce in the long run and would benefit from improved mobility. The ACRV II saw considerable popularity due to the pressing need for better warships at the start of the Neeran invasion. The time needed to ramp up assault corvette production was a major contributor to this. By 4030 it had seen wide scale adoption by most Houses. Modular Attack Cruiser - An odd design that would combine the hull of modified Standard Frigate with two older and larger Attack Corvettes to create an attack cruiser. Turret would on the Frigate would be removed in favout of extra torpedo launchers and Spinal mount heavy pulse cannons. The attached corvettes retained their twin linked phase cannon giving it a rather daunting level of firepower in its forward arc. This program suffered a number of setbacks and never reached the levels of popularity needed to impact Dominion ship building. Poor public perception of its structural strength combined with increasing numbers of design changes to the Frigate Core section effectively killed the program. : MACC Frigate - Modular Attack Cruiser Core Frigate. Starting life as a modified Factions Frigate, what would become the MACC saw an increasing number of redesigns in an attempt to improve structural strength of the attack cruiser configuration. Additional elements were drawn from the then new Vengeance Type C during the last attempts at improving the class. This proved too little too late for the attack cruiser. : Despite these setbacks the redesigned Frigate eventually gained enough sales and popularity to be seen as a rival to the Iratar Firestorm II. LRBS II - Like the other designs in the MRP there were orignally plans to upgrade existing Long Range Battleships with greatar firepower and mobility. This fell through and the designers eventually developed the new class from scratch. While it produced a ship far superior to others from the Rearmarment Plan it resulted in the class not entering mass producting until the 4030's. : Dominion Fast Battleship - While development of this class was a joint effort between all of the major Houses it is possible that design data from the early stages of the LRBS II program were provided. Carrier Upgrade 4020 - While not directly a part of the MRP, it is likely that House Kharbos planned to take advantage of this existing upgrade program. Shukhant 6.5 Gen - A proposed upgrade of the 6th Generation Shukhant Medium Cruiser. This modification would have added 4 specialist equipment hardpoints but little else. Variable equipment loadouts included shield projectors, tractor beams, FTL packages and docking arms for Scarab II squadrons. A small number of prototypes underwent these upgrades but the were't considered to be cost effective. These hardpoints would be added more seamlessly to the 7th Gen Shukhant designs. Heavy Cruiser Upgrade - It's unclear what if any modifications or upgrades House Kharbos planned for heavy warships before the start of the Neeran war. Biological Upgrade Plan A series of treatments and augmentations developed for Dro'all and Human soldiers. These focused almost entirely on improving reaction speed and related functions so as to increase the effectiveness of pilots in small craft and starfighters. Initial testing phase with Dro'all and Human subjects took place in secret on Gesaur using prisoners implanted with slave chips. The reason for this was twofold. Firstly, if the program failed or had detrimental side effects only persons House Kharbos considered expendible would be affected. Secondy if successful it would allow them to build up a large force of expendable pilots in secret without requiring heavily monitored cloning technology. This program was hijacked as a result of a Warlord invasion of the planet. The Pirates handed over control of the facility and its technology to a number of extremist political prisoners who in turn used it to take revenge on House Kharbos personnel on planet. Following the liberation of Gesaur information on some of the treatments and technology fell into the hands of several parties. It is believed that the Factions Alliance have since acquired much of the original data through the Ruling House and Terran intelligence. By the start of the Dominion's Civil War some Houses have been confirmed as using augmentation treatments based on this technology. Category:Technology Category:Dominion of Royal Houses Category:Starships